geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Update 2.1
Trivia * The icons that are featured in the second sneak peek picture are only 2 of the many icons that can be unlocked in GD Meltdown. This is related to an upcoming feature in which Meltdown icons can be synced to the full version with a player's account. * Update 2.1 has the most sneak peeks out of any other update thus far. * Update 2.1 currently has the longest amount of time between two update teasers. The time between the second 2.1 WIP image (October 29th 2015) and the 2.1 song hint (January 2nd 2016) was over two months. ** This might be due to the release of the "secret project (i.e. Geometry Dash Meltdown)", released between these two dates (December 19th, 2015). * It has been stated by RobTop in an unknown twitch stream that the song Fingerbang presents a more inappropriate and vulgar name than any other level presented in the game. The level's name will be changed in order to be suited for the appropriate young teen audience (citation needed). * Fingerbang is one of the four songs in the Geometry Dash series that cannot be found on Newgrounds. The other three are The Seven Seas, Viking Arena, and Airborne Robots, all by F-777 (Geometry Dash Meltdown) * The black bat-like enemies displayed in teaser 4 and the sneak peek closely resemble the random enemy idea shown by RobTop just hours before the release of 2.0. * RobTop stated before 2.0 that he would focus on making future updates only take 1-2 months. However, it has been over 10 months since Update 2.0 was released on the 26th of August 2015 giving it the longest development time out of any other update. *The editor in the fifth preview image oddly has two "edit object" buttons. This is either just a mistake, or the second "edit object" button may be used for the new colour bars shown in the picture. This was fixed in a later preview image. *The trail caused by the dash orbs strongly resembles the fireball that the "bat" spat out on the example video. *Update 2.1 will be the first update since Update 1.8 to introduce an insane level, as Update 1.9 and Update 2.0 both introduced harder and demon levels. *The new level is likely to be the first level to have 13 stars. *Update 2.1 will likely have the shortest amount of time between the release of a sneak peek and update, as RobTop mentioned that the update was ready for review by Apple before the release of the sneak peek. *Update 2.1 will introduce the most orbs of any update, with three shown in the sneak peek and another 'custom' orb mentioned by RobTop on TouchArcade as well as the 'kill' orb mentioned in an unknown twitch stream. *Update 2.1 will be the third consecutive update to feature a new game mode, with Update 1.9 introducing the wave and Update 2.0 introducing the robot. *There is only one known spider which is the default skin. However, Robtop mentioned in an unknown Twitch stream that there will be more spiders (about 4-5). *Along with Clutterfunk, Polargeist, and Viking Arena (Meltdown), the new level does not start at the beginning of the song. *Update 2.1 contains the most new gameplay elements (orbs, pads and a new gamemode). *The new level will be the third main level that is not named after the song, after Clubstep, which is titled "Club Step" on Newgrounds, and Blast Processing, which is titled "BlastProcess" on Newgrounds. **RobTop confirmed that because of the vulgar song title, the level will most likely be titled "Fingerdash." *The black orbs have eight segments in their rings unlike the others, which have two (or four in the case of the green orb). **Their individual particles are also able to spin on themselves (like the green orb's individual particles) unlike the other orbs' (even the dash orbs) individual particles which never spin on themselves. *Red and green dash orbs shown in the update 2.1 sneak peek, along with blue ones shown in the secret video "Geometry Dash Spider" seem to light up the player at the start and end of the jump, unlike other orbs. but this may just be an effect as RobTop mentioned that he would add a trigger to change how the player looks. **This update also is the first update since update 2.0 to introduce a different shaped orb. In update 2.0, green rings were added and they have one ring and one dashed ring around them. Yellow, pink, and blue orbs have two full rings. ***The dash orbs have only one complete circle around them instead of a complete one and a segmented one around that. ****The red dash orbs may be able to change all of the colors to grayscale, as shown in the sneak peek. In ViPrinZs Stream RobTop confirmed this was just an effect he made, its not activated by the orb, meaning that there may be a grayscale trigger. ****The red dash orb may be a customized version of the lime triangle orb, which could explain why the red orb flashes green. ****The red dash orbs flash green when the player uses them. This might be because they are a hidden green gravity orb mixed with a colored red green dash orb. *****This could also mean the red dash orb changes the players gravity, as the green dash orb keeps it the same. *Update 2.1 has currently the longest sneak peek at 37 seconds. The second longest was the 1.8 sneak peek, which lasts 33 seconds long. * In the sneak peek, the level has signs with arrows, symbols, etc. RobTop confirmed that the signs will be customizable in a stream. * The test video posted on April 17, 2016 does not show up on RobTopGames' YouTube channel due to it being unlisted. *The dash are likely to have a limit as to how long they can be held, because if the player holds too long it might be easier to cheat. *At 0:06 in the level sneak peek, there is a dragon which does not close its mouth. It is a result of the upcoming animation trigger. *Upon using the "dash orb", a fireball surrounds the player which uses the selected primary color. **While in this state, the player icon is shrunken down to a slightly smaller size. This is best seen in the "Geometry Dash Spider ..." video if the speed is slowed down. *The ball and the spider have the same screen limitation (equivalent to 8 blocks). *In the sneak peek, there is a new auto-rotating star decoration on the orbs, as well as an armadillo-like swirl decoration on the yellow gravity portal. *The lava blocks from the second and fourth WIP image are different than the lava blocks from the sneak peek. This could be due to the fact that RobTop re-designed some art he wasn't satisfied with, as stated by him previously. *The new monster, the Bat, appeared to have its own animation while shooting its fireball. This may be because of the new custom animations confirmed for 2.1. *In the sneak peak there is a building error. During spider mode the first blue jump rings "decoration", that looks like a "+" and rotates, has a little "notch" taken out of it but the "notch" is still rotating with the object. *2.1 will be the first update since 1.8 to add only one level, as 1.9 and 2.0 both added two levels. *In the "Geometry Dash Spider..." video, the dash orbs shown use the player's colors, as the circle uses the player's primary color and the arrow uses the player's secondary color. These match the colors of the cube shown in the video. Geometry Dash Lite Introductions *New Level "XStep"! *New Achievements and rewards! *Bugfixes and tweaks. *Removed hacks and exploits. *Added secrets... *New options added. *And Many More! Sneak Peeks Geometry Dash - Update 2.1 Sneak Peek|A video which showcases the level in 2.1 with the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuPmq7yjDnI FingerBang by MDK. Introducing new objects, decorations, orbs, a new jump pad, a new icon, and showing off the spider vehicle. Geometry Dash - Update 2.1 Example 1|A video which showcases new obstacles, decorations, triggers, portals, a new ground and a new vault. Geometry Dash - Update 2.1 Example 2|A video which showcases the new orbs and the new Spider mechanics. Gallery Update2.1-1.png|The first sneak peek which shows a new four legged gamemode, which has been confirmed to be called "Spider" The portal is a dark indigo color. Update2.1-2.png|The second sneak peek which shows new icons from Meltdown, as well as new blocks. Update2.1-3.png|The song hint for the update, hinting at Fingerbang by MDK. Update2.1-4.png|The fourth sneak peek which shows what could possibly be new monsters, a new background, and new decorations. LevelEditorColourChannels.png|A picture linked by RobTop on krazyman50's stream, depicting a new system for colour editing. |A picture linked by RobTop on GuitarHeroStyles twitch steam presents a 2.1 fireball. This can also be an effect of the new "dash" orb being added. ballvsspider.png|A picture linked by Robtop on TouchArcade, depicting that the spider movement is indeed much different than the ball mode. Category:Updates